The Plan
by lost-muse
Summary: Hermione is involved in 'the Plan,' formulated by Ginny Weasley and involving a small group of the Hogwarts' girls. Hopefully a new twist on a familiar theme.
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it, just borrowing.

_Author's Note: Alright, here is the edited version of the first chapter, which is still the same minus a few errors. Just a reminder, I'm sorry if the language is OC but I'm an American. This story is also going to fall into the realm of AU, for future reference because I find myself unable to write a fic with out containing Albus Dumbledore_.

Hermione stared at the group of girls gathered in front of the fireplace with a surprising sense of longing, surprising at least to her. Logically, she usually found the topics girls her age spoke of boring and slightly foolish, but that never stopped her from wishing she could some how fit in with her peers. Sighing softly, she turned her attention back to the thick book on her lap, tucking a riotous lock of hair behind her ear, but another peal of laughter caught her attention once again. Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Luna, who had been invited into the Gryffindor common room, were all leaning over a glossy paged magazine, which Hermione correctly guessed was the newest copy of _Witches' Weekly_. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes amusedly,_ probably contains amazingly insightful articles, like '10 Easy Ways to Please Your Man.'_ Still, if someone looked close enough, they would have been able to detect a wistful gleam in her deep chocolate eyes.

However, even though Hermione had correctly identified the magazine as well as the theme of the articles within, she would have been surprised if told the girls' conversation had very little to do with the magazine in front of them. In fact the magazine had been an idea of Ginny's, who could out-Slytherin the most devious Slytherin of them all, to discourage any one from interrupting them. And by any one, Ginny mostly had the mind to keep the boys of Hogwarts away, who would need more courage than Godric Gryffindor himself to interrupt a group of girls while they were discussing _whatever_ girls talked about. Ginny's main goal for secrecy, as she was undoubtedly the leader even though she was the youngest, was that she had a plan.

As Voldemort had been defeated at the end of the Dream Team's sixth year, those closest to the action, although supremely relieved that the Dark Lord himself was currently food for the daises, were suffering from the acute symptoms of boredom. And while the seventh years should be worrying about their N.E.W.T.s, even Hermione would agree that there was only _so much_ studying one could do. Which all ultimately lead back to Ginny's mastermind of a plan, which the redhead herself could admit was quite brilliant.

The Plan, Ginny was beginning to think of it as just that, something that deserved capitalization as it was that grandiose of an idea, came to her as she was sitting staring into the fire one day, brooding over the fact that the Boy-who-lived-to-ignore-her, was doing just that, seeing her only as Ron's little sister. As she thought of all the times she had wanted to do something about her Harry Situation, which also deserved capitalization, only to back out of it at the end, the Plan began to develop. The Plan was complicated, it was risky and might just break a million and one Hogwart's rules, but the Plan was still bloody brilliant.

Steeping her hands together and lost in thought, Ginny looked very much like a muggle mad scientist, and if any of the Hogwarts boys knew what she was planning, they probably would agree with that assessment. However, the first step of the Plan was to some how convince one Hermione Jane Granger to not only be part of the Plan, but also become a fellow mastermind. And that was a potential problem, a _big_ potential problem. Still, Ginny knew that Hermione often could be tempted to do something that was often outside the realm of logical Hermione actions. She was friends with Harry and Ron after all. Plus, Ginny knew the one thing that would make Hermione join the Plan, she knew her secret.

Turning once more to the girls in front of her, who knew the basics of the Plan, but not the details, a smile graced her lips that Mona Lisa herself would have been proud of. "Listen up, girls," Ginny couldn't help the rush of excitement that bubbled through her system. "If you are still interested in joining the Plan, then meet me at Honeyduke's at 3 sharp this weekend, alright?" The girls nodded excitedly, before dispersing, correctly identifying the meeting as over.

Taking a deep breath, and quickly going over the practiced speech in her head, Ginny Weasley stood up and moved to take the next step of her Plan, convince Hermione that it was a brilliant idea. The bushy haired girl, whose hair had honestly settled down quite prettily over the years, looked up from her book to watch her red headed friend as she headed toward her resolutely, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny settled her small compact body on the couch next to her friend, studying her nails with a practiced air of nonchalant boredom.

Hermione, quite familiar with this unpracticed air, closed her book with a soft snap. "What are you planning, Ms. Weasley?" Her voice was the perfect pitch of the suspicious professor.

Letting a mock shudder run through her slim frame, Ginny looked over at her friend with dancing brown eyes. "Who says I'm planning anything, Professor Granger?"

Hermione laughed, although she was still just as wary of what her friend had in mind. Last time Ginny was glowing with excitement, Hermione had to undergo an excruciating girls' night full of spa treatment and _juicy_ gossip. Of course, Hermione didn't have the worst night of her life and it did end in her finally being able to somewhat tame her hair, but on principle she had to be suspicious of an excited Ginny. "Don't play innocent with me, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny continued to studying her innocently, making Hermione finally give in to the redhead's unrelenting stare. Dropping her eyes to her book before slowly standing up and smoothing her pleated skirt with one hand, she turned her eyes heavenward. "Let's go to my room." Hermione didn't even have time to blink before Ginny was pulling her up the stairs to her room.

Ending Notes: In the next chapter all (or most of it) shall be revealed…


	2. Chapter 2: All shall be revealed

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it, just borrowing.

Stepping in front of a beautiful portrait of an empty moonlit forest, Hermione quietly dropped the wards on her room, stepping through the open portrait after Ginny. The room, which was set aside for Gryffindor head girls, was originally decorated in vibrant reds and golds, somewhat garishly in Hermione's opinion. Hermione wasn't one to usually complain, but after dreaming about a fairly cartoon-like lion chasing her, trying to transfigure her locks of hair into red and gold streamers while a crowd of onlookers cheered for Gryffindor, much like in a Quidditch match, she decided to quietly transfigure the room to something much more her style. The wall which was the first scene when entering the room was covered with bookshelves overflowing with books, only enough of the wall left uncovered to allow space for one window seat with a window overlooking the Forbidden forest, a view reminiscent of the portrait entrance. The rest of the room was decorated in soft ivory tones, with a few jewel colored throws and pillows added into the mix.

Looking over at her friend, Ginny smiled as she sat down on a chair facing the fireplace. "Every time you let me in here, Hermione, I never want to leave. It so… peaceful."

Hermione nodded her thanks as she sat across from her friend in a matching chair, summoning some tea to drink. "Stop trying to distract me, Ginny, what new plan do you have up your sleeve?"

Excited that her friend had already identified it correctly, Ginny leaned forward in her chair eagerly. "That's just it, it's the Plan. And I promise you its brilliant…" Here a slight frown crossed the redhead's lips.

"And?"

Ginny looked up to see an amused smile on the older girl's lips. Taking a deep breath, she hoped Hermione would view the Plan from the perspective of a peer and momentarily forget she was the Head Girl. "You see Hermione; I've been noticing a certain lack of…" Pausing, she searched for the right word. "Excitement in all of our friends since Voldemort's been gone." Her voice jumped quickly over the name, she still wasn't completely healed from her nightmare with the Chamber of Secrets. "I got to thinking one night after another failed attempt to make Harry realize that I am, in fact, a member of the opposite sex." Here Hermione smiled, Ginny started to sound more like some one her age rather than a business woman making a proposition. "And I guess it kind of hit me, it could be said for almost every one of us that we have a crush on someone who we think is unattainable, well, more like oblivious to our existence."

Thinking of her secret, Hermione's pale cheeks colored somewhat, but she nodded for Ginny to continue.

_Here come's the hard part,_ Ginny mentally wished herself 'good luck'. "Remember the Triwizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire. Well, I was thinking we could make our own Goblet of Fire."

Realization dawning on her, Hermione finally interrupted. "Ginny Weasley! You can't tell me you want to have a contest to see which girl can snare her man the fastest?"

Hermione's distaste in the idea was obvious, so Ginny rushed on to explain. "That's not what I meant, 'Mione. Look at me for example, how many times over the years have I wanted to do something about Harry, but I liked the courage to do anything? Don't say it…" Ginny cut her friend off before she could comment on the Gryffindor lacking courage. "So what I decided I need, as does any other girl who can't find the courage, is a…" Brow furrowing in concentration, Ginny tried to remember the muggle phrase she had heard her father say once in connection with psycho-something or other. Looking at her friend imploringly, she begged for help. "You know, people who encourage you, psycho-something?"

Biting her tongue against the laughter, Hermione wondered how surprised muggles would be that their lifestyles were as strange to wizards as wizards' where to muggles. "Psychology, Ginny. And I think you're talking about a support group."

"That's it!" Ginny's face once again broke out in a smile. "A support group. We make our own Goblet of Fire that wouldn't just give us the name of our crush, bur rather the name of the person we most desire. And it could even be a secret." Ginny knew that Hermione would probably be very unwilling to share her crush with the other girls, especially Lavender who was known to be the biggest gossip in the school. "But the important thing would be that we would all be in the same situation. We'd have someone to talk to, someone who was going through the exact same thing."

Hermione was still weary of the Plan; she was practically glowing with the need to ask questions. "But, why would we need to make a goblet? Every one knows who they would want to go after already…"

Sighing and wishing momentarily that her friend wasn't so intelligent, Ginny continued. "There needs to be motivation to make us willing to take the risk to go after who we want."

Hermione sighed, chewing on her lip thoughtfully for a few moments before speaking. "So it is a contest…"

Leaning back in her chair, Ginny decided that this was the most important part of their conversation. What she said now would ultimately sway Hermione's decision. "I guess in a sense it is. But the end goal wouldn't be who could bed their crush the fastest. It would be more like points, you would be rewarded for the steps you took in the correct direction, steps that would make you closer to revealing yourself to your crush. Points would be taken away for moving in the wrong direction, for losing your nerve. It would go to the end of the year and then who ever had the most points would… Well, winning isn't the right word because I don't think there should be any other prize than your crush's heart. Maybe, it would be recognition for being the bravest Gryffindor." Hermione snorted, but her brow was furrowed in thought. Recognizing the face of a deeply concentrating Hermione, Ginny settled back into her chair to wait for her friend's decision. She could obviously continue on with the Plan without her help, but Hermione would most likely be able to make the goblet the fastest and knowing her secret, Ginny had wanted to give her friend the support she would need to act on it.

Curling her legs up under her, Hermione looked down at her hands thoughtfully, toying with the end of her skirt. The Plan itself didn't exactly break any rules, although her own situation might be a little trickier. She herself had noticed the lack of spark in her peers, and in theory, the Plan could end up making a group of people happy. In the worse case scenario, it would cause some broken hearts but allow people to finally move on. Gathering up the courage that had convinced the Sorting Hat to place her in Gryffindor, Hermione's clear eyes focused on her friend's face. "I'm in…"

Author's notes: Alright, so the plan has been revealed. Please review…oh please oh please oh please…


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Stage Left

Disclaimer: Don't owe anything recognizable, just playing…

Hermione stepped from her portrait absent mindedly, her head spinning with thoughts of the Plan. She still wasn't quite sure what she had gotten herself into, but Ginny assured her that, as co-partner, she would have some say in how the Plan was conducted. A soft snort of amusement escaped her as she made her way through the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait of the Fat Lady, murmuring a polite greeting to the rotund picture beaming back at her. Lost in the logistics and technicalities of creating a object that would both reveal a girl's one desire as well as keep track of the _points _for the Plan, she paid no mind while heading towards her ultimate goal of the Great Hall. Until she ran heavily into a solid chest, strong arms steadying her as she toppled backwards.

"Miss Granger…" The velvety voice purred. "Why aren't I surprised?"

A sigh escaped her lips and she looked up into the dark ebony eyes of her Potions professor, wishing for him to look at her with an expression other than bored annoyance, if only once. "I'm sorry, Professor…" And she was. In front of the man she desperately wanted to make a good impression to, she was somehow transformed into a ridiculous version of a female Longbottom. She nibbled her lip, she wasn't that bad at least. _Poor Neville…_ "I wasn't paying attention."

One black eyebrow raised high and if Hermione had have been looking at his face rather than the floor, she might have seen a flicker of, was it worry? But instead all she heard was the cold disregard in his voice and couldn't help the automatic welling of tears in her eyes. Cursing herself for such a mundane and immature reaction, she mumbled another quick apology to her professor before darting quickly away.

Her tall professor watched her leave, worry definitely showing in his dark eyes now that no one was around to see it. At least showing if you knew where to look. And Albus Dumbledore had known Severus Snape long enough to be able to distinguish every subtle, _extremely_ subtle, nuisance in his friend's face. "Problem, Severus?"

The dark haired man turned, a practiced scowl on his face and his eyes iced over with nonchalance. "Not at all Headmaster…" He wondered once again how the old man had managed to sneak up on him after so many years of being a spy and sneaking around himself. _I must be getting old…_

"They do grow up fast…" Albus allowed the comment to hang in the air, his eyes twinkling merrily.

If possible Severus' scowl grew deeper, his voice even colder. "All the better for me Headmaster, if it gets them out of my classroom faster." He winced slightly at his unintentional rhyme. _So bloody dramatic… I sound like a damn Gryffindor._ With a final sneer and a swirl of his black robes, Severus stalked toward the Great Hall.

"So you say…" Albus murmured to himself as he watched the tall man walk away, his eyes glowing with amusement.

Walking to his seat at the head table, Severus was careful to keep his gaze from landing on the form of the young Granger girl, or on the insanely twinkling face of Albus who had some how managed to beat him to dinner. Nodding a _fairly_ polite greeting to Minerva, Severus sat gracefully down into his chair, long fingers playing idly with his fork.

After a short speech from the Headmaster and a clap of his hands, dinner appeared in front of all. Severus ate silently while trying to think of a way to bring up the troubling Granger in a way devious enough for the Head of Slytherin. And of course in a way where he wouldn't sound concerned himself.

Noticing a lack of anger gracing her younger colleague's face, Minerva ventured cautiously into the treacherous grounds of small talk. "And how are you today, Severus?" She was secure in her belief that he would speak to her, considering Trelawney was his only other option.

Severus turned to eye her for a moment, choosing his next course of action. "Fine Minerva… except for being plummeted into by a certain Gryffindor know-it-all." He made sure his sneer was in place and his voice was cold with contempt, noticing Albus' sudden interest in their conversation.

"Severus, surely you could be nicer to the…"

Sensing the beginning of a tirade on the wonderful characteristics of her favorite student, Severus waved her concerns aside with an impatient flick of his wrist. "I am only saying Minerva…" His voice was the imperious drawl he'd picked up from Lucius but perfected to suit his own voice. "As Head of Gryffindor, perhaps you should take care extra care in watching out for your little cubs." He speared a piece of meat and eyed it with an air of superior boredom. "I'm tired of having to deal with the girl's carelessness both in and out of the classroom." It was a blatant lie of course, her carelessness in the classroom. But the girl had developed a strange habit of acting like someone suffering from a botched _Obliviate_ every time she was required to speak to him. He bit into the meat, deciding he had down all he could for the girl. If Minerva was obtuse enough not to deign the meaning from his subtle hinting, then it wasn't his job to worry about the insufferable Granger. He was ready to push the thought from his mind, quite guilt free, when a spindly hand latched unto his arm with surprising strength.

"Her heart is obviously troubled…" Came the misty voice of Sybil Trelawney, her eyeglasses glinting owlishly in the candlelight. "I sense her aura is longing for its matching half… as yours is…"

This half brained statement had the somewhat unusual effect of causing Minerva to spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice, coughing while her face turned an alarming shade of crimson.

_Lovely indeed_, Severus thought as he watched her colleague wipe her mouth daintily, elbowing the chortling Albus as she did so. His lips quirked in a half smirk, but when he turned back to the Divination teacher, his face was as impassive and cold as stone. Distastefully removing her hand from his arm, he snarled menacingly into her face. "I assure you Madame Trelawney, the only thing Miss Granger and I have in common is our opinion of Divination. _Good day_." With that he swept from the room, leaving behind a red-faced Trelawney and a Minerva gleefully laughing into her napkin.

**Author's notes**: Sorry it took so long, school and all that. Comments and suggestions would be very welcome. And thank you to those who have already commented in hopes to prod me into writing more. I promise, knowing that people do in fact read this does make me write more.


	4. Chapter 4: There are Games Afoot

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, nibbling on her food daintily, unaware of the events going on around her. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed Harry and Ron discussing Quidditch as usual, as well as the gleam of triumph in Ginny's eyes. The redhead could recognize when her friend was thinking over a problem and was pleased she had Hogwarts' brightest witch working on the Plan. Hermione also, if she had been paying attention, might have noticed the rather unusual exchange between Professor Snape and Trelawney and his subsequent departure from dinner.

Instead her rather impressive intellect was focused on the plan Ginny had introduced to her. Obviously some form of secrecy was required. Although not strictly against the rules, she imagined the creation of a club of sorts to pursue the boys… and men of Hogwarts might be frowned upon. Frowning to herself, she pushed her plate away from her and pulled out a thick tome she had found in the library, the only one mentioning the Goblet of Fire and its creation.

Her lack of interest in her food however, had Harry turning to her with a look of brotherly concern clouding his vibrant green eyes. It took him three tries and a gentle prod to her side for him to finally get Hermione's attention. Brown eyes focused on him as Hermione blinked away her thoughts and tried to focus on her friend. "Hmm… yes Harry?"

The Boy-who-lived-twice glanced at her text before searching his friend's face with a concentration that made him so successful at the sport he loved. "Why are you interested in the Triwizard Tournament all of a sudden, 'Mione?" He was too busy trying not to think of his particular experience with that subject to notice Hermione's quick glance in Ginny's direction or the slight narrowing of the redhead's eyes.

Hermione's mind whirled quickly, trying to come up with a story plausible enough to relieve Harry's sudden curiosity. She was saved from answering by a quick reply from Ginny.

"I'm surprised _you_ even notice what a _girl_ is interested in, Harry." Ginny's voice was syrupy sweet.

This produced an audible cough from Ron, who recognizing his sister at her worst, was vainly trying to swallow the mouthful of food her comment had caused him to choke on.

Harry turned quickly to Ginny, a look of genuine confusion on his face. "I…uh… what?" His voice raised slightly in panic as his eyes blinked rapidly behind his glasses. Although he didn't understand what he had done, the male in him instinctively recognized an angry female.

Ginny sighed heavily, in the way that implied she was used to dealing with those obviously inferior to her. "Never mind, Harry." She replied breezily, tossing her hair with an air of regal nonchalance. "Let's go, Hermione…" She stood up gracefully and glided from the room, leaving a wide eyed and confused Harry behind.

"Oi mate, what crawled up her… Ow!" Ron rubbed the back of his head where Hermione had 'accidentally' hit him with her book bag when she got up to follow Ginny. The boys watched Hermione walk away next, both confused by the unexplainable actions of the females in their lives.

Still rubbing his head, with a slight pout on his lips, he turned back to the table to carefully select one of the many desserts. Taking a decisive bite and smiling with pleasure, Ron turned to his best mate and cuffed him affectionately on the shoulder. "Girls…" He shrugged with the sympathy of a fellow male, turning back to his dessert as their earlier discussion began again.

Moving quickly from the hall, Hermione was surprised to see a beaming Ginny waiting for her at the bottom of the stairway.

When she saw her friend, the younger girl's smile grew wider, taking on a slightly predatory glint, as she threw an affectionate arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Beware milady, there are games afoot!"

AN: Okay still no promised group of girls starting the Plan, but Ginny took the first step and I promise that in the next chapter they will discuss and work out the details. **Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: I remember

Hermione sat lazily in the soapy waters of her bathtub, closing her eyes as the warm water caressed her skin. She had just finished talking with Ginny and the details of the Plan were finally worked out. Although Ginny was somewhat hesitant about the idea, Hermione had come up with the idea of creating a system of diaries that would be connected to each other. Hermione was quick to point out the differences between these diaries and the diary Ginny had encountered in her first year at Hogwarts. These diaries would keep track of each girl's progress towards ensnaring their young man. They would then in turn be connected to a larger book, which would grade each girl's progress as well as give certain weekly goals and tasks. This larger book would be the ledger that would ultimately decide the winner. And for the final prize, since the girls interested were not all from Gryffindor, a more neutral prize needed to be agreed upon than 'Bravest Gryffindor.' Both Hermione and Ginny came up with the idea that the final prize would be a date, each girl contributing a certain element to the victor.

Sighing, Hermione piled her hair on the top of her head, securing it with a few pins, and sunk deeper into the warm water. She really couldn't say what had persuaded her to join such a silly plan. _I'm lying to myself_… her eyes closed against her thoughts, but unbidden they came faster. She knew why her heart secretly raced with excitement, for the first time since she had first looked up into those dark eyes and felt in her heart a stab of longing, she had hope. She couldn't quite say why she thought gathering together with a group of girls would help her, but she knew one thing. Hermione Jane Granger hated to fail anything, and if it took a silly game to help her go after her long sought after goal, then she wouldn't criticize it.

Pushing away the thoughts of the work she would have to do to complete the final details of the Plan, her thoughts instead turned to matters of the heart. She had a secret that only one other person knew, and she trusted Ginny would never tell a single soul. And that secret was that she had long felt more than friendly feelings towards one Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master and bastard extraordinaire. A soft smile touched her lips, she could pinpoint the exact moment when her heart had given its first little leap. Although seemingly so trite, her emotions for the dark haired potions professor had changed in an instant. She remembered the night perfectly, to its stormy weather to the slight stain she had on her blouse from an overturned inkwell. She had gone to his office to ask his advice, ironically she couldn't remember on what, although she could remember ever other small detail. Knocking on that thick heavy wooden door, she remembered feeling that slight shiver of panic. What if he had been called to a meeting… what if he had died? But she had quickly shaken those thoughts away and opened the door, calling softly and cautiously. She really had needed to speak with him, but did she dare risk his ultimate anger by entering his domain? After a moment or two of contemplation, she stepped over the threshold…

_2 years earlier…_

Hermione shivered slightly, pulling her robes tighter across her as she stepped into the cold dungeon classroom. "Professor?" She called again, hoping against hope that the sarcastic man wouldn't take points, or worse yet, give her what would be her first detention, for coming into his classroom uninvited. However, she supposed as she nibbled on her lip and ventured further in, the classroom wasn't his private room and he couldn't quite be justified in punishing a student for being in her classroom. Plus, curfew was far away so he couldn't reprimand her for that. Steeling herself and drawing on her reserves of courage, she made her way over to the side entrance she had seen Snape use. Somewhat surprised to find it open, she peeked into the revealed room, and that was when her heart gave a slight leap.

At his ruthlessly organized desk, Severus Snape sat with his head in one hand, the other rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. Gone was the strict rigid pose and arrogant air. Instead, for the first time, Hermione saw the man underneath. A man who had, from what Harry had told her, a horrible childhood, only to be surpassed by the torments of his adolescence (although Harry had obviously sided with his father and his friends, Hermione could in no form condone the merciless teasing of anyone, even if it was the oft cruel Professor Snape). Obviously the man's actions couldn't totally be blamed on everyone else, but Hermione quickly wondered how having one true friend would have changed his ultimate decision to join Voldemort. But no matter what his past actions, he had spent the next half of his life paying for one youthful transgression, desperately trying to make up for his failures. Hermione had been privy a few times to a broken Snape returning to Grimmauld Place after a particularly devastating Death Eater meeting. She might have previously felt as much distaste for his teaching methods as Harry, but she certainly felt a great deal of respect and admiration for the man.

But the man before her was different from any of the roles she had seen Snape play over the years. He wasn't the cruel nasty Potions Professor that had told her he saw no difference in her enlarged teeth. He wasn't the cold and devious spy that had spoken quietly and confidently at Order meetings. He also wasn't the frighteningly angry man who had first made his appearance in the Shrieking Shack. She wondered if all those personas were simply masks a desperate man had to juggle to survive his dangerous role as a spy. Her chest ached, a painful feeling underneath her breastbone. _My God_, her mind realized suddenly, _how we have all so unfairly judged him. _And that was the moment.

Although others might have disregarded her sudden wave of feeling, she was the girl after all who had the tendency to feel for the underdog, S.P.E.W and Crookshanks only two examples, a more than adolescent feeling was growing in her chest. Although she wouldn't recognize what is was until some time later. Moving more in the shadows, she stood silently where she was, hardly daring to breath. Wishing she could some how offer some support to the man who had given so much so people like her could live in the wizarding world. A sudden rush of guilt overwhelmed her however, she was invading his privacy while watching him when he was so unguarded. And in her youth, she honestly was some what disturbed by seeing a man who was always so imperturbable so obviously downtrodden.

Stepping further away from the door and back closer to the center of the room, she called out in a stronger voice. "Professor, are you here?"

She heard a flurry of movement and Snape walked in, his face set in his familiar and now somewhat comforting scowl. "What is it _now, _Miss Granger, that you feel the need to interrupt me in my private hours?"

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to ask you…"

Stepping from her bath, Hermione murmured a soft drying spell and slipped into a pair of comfortable pajamas, and wondered again what had happened to the enigmatic man to make him look so sad that night. Pulling the pins from her hair, she shook it down and moved into her bedroom. Allowing herself on last moment of contemplation of the dark haired man, she sat down at her desk and focused on a few hours of study before she would retire to bed.

AN: A few notes actually….

If anyone has any specific pairings they would like to see in this story (not involving Hermione, Snape, Ginny and Harry of course) feel free to leave a review (for the sake of what I'm comfortable writing, please make it m/f).

Next, I though it would take the time to thank every one who has reviewed so far, you've really made this a fun experience so far. I hope I can keep you happy!

Lastly of course, please read and review, they are very much appreciated (it keeps my muse from wandering off).


	6. Chapter 6: Impressing the Professor I

Disclaimer: I'm just playing…

Hermione sat in Professor McGonagall's office, her fingers wrapped around a fragrant cup of steaming tea. During breakfast that morning, her Head of House had asked her to come into her office after classes, the reason being that she wished to talk to Hermione about her plans for the future. Blowing softly on her tea, Hermione waited patiently for her professor to begin speaking.

"So Miss Granger, how has this year been so far?" Hermione was slightly puzzled by the question. The school term was only two weeks underway, so the question wasn't exactly warranted.

"Fine Professor, thank you." Hermione politely answered. She wasn't quite sure what her professor wanted, but Hermione had learned, from experience with Ron and Harry, that if you played innocent long enough with a Gryffindor, you usually could find what they wanted.

Minerva stared back into the unwaveringly polite gaze of her student, wondering what her next move should be. She had understood Severus' extremely subtle warning about the young girl, but was unsure how to ask a girl, whose grades were not suffering in the least, if something was bothering her. Her Gryffindor sensibilities finally won out however, and she decided to just ask. "With the war ending so quickly, I never really had the chance to ask you how you were fairing dear. But now that every thing has seemed to find its normal rhythm again, I wanted to ask you how you have been doing."

Touched by the obvious concern in the older woman's voice, Hermione's face lost its look of cool interest. "I'm very touched by your concern, Professor, but I am fine, truly." She in fact, still woke up from nightmares in a cold sweat and the injury she had suffered when a particularly nasty curse had hit her still bothered her. However, she fully believed that the best way to move on from the past was not to dwell on it, and her professor didn't need to know that she woke from a bad dream only very occasionally.

Minerva studied her favorite student for a moment longer. She was sure that most of the students who had been sixth and fifth years when Voldemort had fallen, were not totally healed from their experiences. She still felt guilt for being an adult that had to ask the help of mere children in defeating an enemy. But fortunately for Hermione, she shared the same philosophy on the past and let the topic go. "I was also hoping to talk to you about your seventh year project, I am sure you have some fascinating ideas."

Hermione blushed, smiling shyly. Seventh years actually had to the winter holidays to come up with a complete proposal and introduce the idea to the professor of their choice. But Minerva was correct to assume that Hermione already had come up with an idea. "I hope you won't be disappointed when you hear that I am not planning to focus my project on Transfiguration."

Minerva smiled openly. "My dear, nothing would have pleased me more than to help you with your final project, but do not believe I would think less of you if you decided to choose a different subject." The older woman allowed a more teasing smile to grace her usually stern face. "Although, if you are feeling that guilty about it, I was hoping to suggest to you the idea of Animagus training…" She paused when she saw Hermione's face positively glow with excitement.

"Oh Professor, truly?" Hermione had been absolutely dying to learn how to become an Animagi since she first saw Professor McGonagall transform during her first year.

Minerva motioned kindly with her hands, urging Hermione to calm down. "Of course child, I am sure you would be an eager pupil, as you are in everything. If your schedule permits, I will talk to Albus about beginning your training." Minerva nodded politely at Hermione's hurried 'thank you.' "However, let us not forget your project. Even if it is not in the field of Transfiguration, I would still be interested in hearing your proposal."

Bright eyes sparkled excitedly, she had been eager to share her idea since she had first thought of it. "My only worry is that I am being unreasonable in expecting to solve my proposed problem in a short period of time…" She nibbled her lip thoughtfully.

"Hermione, you cannot fail before you have begun. Courage, dear, that's what we Gryffindors are known for. Now tell me your idea."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione began. "Coming from the background that I do, I was hoping to somehow use the ideas of Muggle sciences in my project. However I don't know how excited my advisor would be about this idea, considering I am planning to focus my project on the area of…" Hermione took a deep breath, trying to school her features into a look of scholarly interest, instead of the rather horrifyingly embarrassing look that came onto her face unbidden when she thought of a certain professor. "Potions. You see, I plan to…"

Minerva walked Hermione to the door. "I believe your idea has quite the potential to be marvelous, and I believe Professor Snape will be interested in helping you. I would suggest in fact," the professor glanced quickly at the old magical clock standing up against one wall, "that you go and propose your topic to him now."

After exchanging warm good byes, Hermione made her way down, rather slowly, to the dungeons. She wasn't terrified to give her idea to her Professor or anything along those ridiculous lines; she just had the desperate urge to make him proud of her. Even when she was younger, she had strived for the approval of every one of her professors, but now that she had feelings for one of them, the desire to prove herself was even stronger. With her scatterbrained behavior of late, she knew this was the way she could prove to Professor Snape that she was actually a mature adult to be taken seriously. Before she even began to feel prepared for the encounter, she found herself standing in front of the wooden door that led into the Potions classroom. However, remembering seeing him so human those two years ago, helped bolster her courage. He was as human as her, and although he obviously knew more than she did, she knew she could be his intellectual equal after more life experience. _See Hermione_, she admonished herself, _he isn't the Great greasy boggart of the dungeons that everyone thinks he is. You obviously don't think that, if you do, you have a strange way of picking men to be attracted to. So go in his classroom, tell him your idea, which is intelligent and new, you know it is. The worst that he can do is laugh and maybe call you a silly little girl but…_

The sudden opening of the door interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up into the face of her Potions professor. "Well Miss Granger, are you going to come in or contemplate the façade of my door way all day, hmm?"

Hermione could feel herself blushing to the roots of her hair and cursed her fair coloring. "I'm sorry sir… I…" She was an idiot, an absolute and total idiot. She might as well forget any kind of serious career and go join Trelawney and her predictions of death and doom. However, if she had been paying any attention to the slight changes in her professor's face, she might have noticed the hints of amusement around the corners of his mouth.

"Professor McGonagall mentioned you had a proposal…" He paused impatiently, apparently waiting for some kind of reply that did not come. In fact, his words only seemed to make the girl gape even more. _I only said_… he tried to keep the smirk off his face when the possible other meaning of his words dawned on him. He imagined that a mental connection between marriage and himself would make most of the girls of Hogwarts gape as unbecomingly as Granger was currently. "Do come along, Miss Granger, I do not have all day." With that he left her standing in the hallway, her mind still furiously reprimanding her for her dimwitted behavior. Taking a calming breath however, she tried to push her brain into more rational thought as she walked into the classroom.

AN: Yes, I am quite possibly evil for not telling you her idea, but I didn't want to explain it twice, and I wanted to show Severus' reaction to her plan. So next chapter I promise. Also, I am thinking that this and the next chapter will be Friday, so chapter 8 will be the aforementioned meeting of the girls interested in the Plan. I am still interested in pairings people want to see, so please keep giving me your ideas (any one from any House can be suggested). And of course, please review, much thanks to those who have (and will).


	7. Chapter 7: Impressing the Professor II

Disclaimer: Just playing.

Severus watched the young Gryffindor enter his office hesitantly, noticing her nervous habit of chewing on her lower lip. Leaning up against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest, he stared down at the girl as she sat down with a grace that defied her age. "Well Miss Granger, the anticipation is positively _killing_ me." He voice was the perfected art of cool sarcasm

"I was hoping to speak with you about my final year project, Professor…" Her voice trailed off slightly, her youth obvious in the questioning lilt with which she said the phrase.

"Obviously Miss Granger, tell me something I _don't_ know." He now sneered down at the girl, she was wasting what precious free time he had. Time that wasn't filled with giggling school girls, posturing cavaliers and shaky dunderheads who were downright determined to blow him up one day.

This subtle insult to her intelligence however, had the girl's shoulders squaring. _Ah_, Severus smiled inwardly, _the legendary courage of a Gryffindor. _"Sir, Professor McGonagall suggested I come down here to…"

He waved his hand impatiently. "Try again Miss Granger, I know _that_ as well." He was faintly disturbed by the smallest feelings of guilt about the slight look of hurt on her face. She was of course only trying to be polite in introducing the topic, but he refused to coddle the girl as Minerva would. The know-it-all had grown into an intelligent young woman, and he would be damned if he allowed her Gryffindor rashness and emotionality to inhibit her in her future career goals.

"Sir, I …" Her look of genuine puzzlement had him sighing impatiently, wondering if Slytherin common sense would ever rub off on any of the students of other houses he would teach. However, he would grudgingly admit that the girl was perhaps one of the least irritating of her lot and would most likely become more in control of her emotions as she grew older. It was true that she no longer ran from the room when he made inconsequential criticisms of her person. _Upset about her teeth, unbelievable. _He in those days was not one to criticize he supposed, however Pompey had somehow snuck in a few spells to fix his crooked teeth during one of his many stays in the infirmary.

"Miss Granger, please do concentrate. Although those of the likes of Professor McGonagall seem determined to coddle you, you shall not find the world handing opportunities to you on a silver platter." The girl looked indignant at the suggestion, but thankfully held her tongue. "Now, what is this brilliant idea you seem so eager _not_ to share?" His voice was still cold, but the sharpest edge of it was dulled, so he almost sounded as if he could possibly be teasing.

Granger lowered her lashes, apparently his behavior was not forgiven, but there had been a suspicious crinkling at the corner of her mouth. Apparently the girl could understand the subtleties of Slytherin humor, so if her idea was at all interesting, it wouldn't be a total disaster for the two of them to work together.

"Sir, as I am sure you are familiar with my muggle heritage," her slight emphasis on her phrasing almost had him smiling at the sarcasm of her statement. "I have decided to try to incorporate both worlds into my project. As being friends with H-… that is, circumstances of my life have allowed me to see the disastrous toll the Werewolf curse can take on a person as well as those around them." _It would involve the bloody Marauders in some form, wouldn't it,_ he sighed at his seemingly inability to escape all things Potter. "From my initial research into the area, I came to believe that the transformation of man to werewolf occurred because of certain genetic mutations activated by the full moon." She paused and Severus realized she was unsure whether to presume he knew about Muggle genetics or potentially insult him by asking him if he understood. Being quite familiar with the ideas of muggle science, having used them in his own research from time to time, he motioned for her to continue. "I believe that the moon, as I said, activates these mutations, some how creating changes in the expression of the genes which had been changed during that first werewolf bite. For those first bitten, I propose to create a potion that will some how block the curse of the bite to make that initial mutations of genes. I theorize that these mutations are only permanent after the first transformation occurs, therefore the potion would stop any long term effects from the bite. For those who have undergone their first transformation, there seems to be certain enhancements that occur, for example better eyesight, sensitive smell and the like. I do not believe that these mutations could ever be corrected, however, since they are not negative I see no problem with this. I also want to research creating a potion, which in the best of scenarios, would block the moon's initiation of the mutations, and therefore the transformation would not take place."

He was actually quite impressed with her, the bushy haired know-it-all had actually surprised him with an intelligent idea. "I see your time spent with those two idiotic dimwits hasn't completely diminished your potential." Her eyes flashed with anger, turning her usually pale cheeks a soft rose. He noticed however, that the passion suited her quite prettily. Shaking his head at such an unusual thought, _about a student_, he raised his hand irritably to stop the girl from speaking. "Spare me your ramblings on the virtues of your friends," he sneered at the word, "I have heard them before. For once, understand what I am saying before you react to it…" The girl's full lips formed a perfect 'o' in surprise when the comment finally registered. "Your idea does have some promise Miss Granger, although have you thought of the possible ethical concerns your last mentioned potion might cause?"

The girl looked at him, unfeigned confusion written on her face. He suddenly felt old and jaded when faced with such unfathomable innocence. He had the uncomfortable desire to protect the young girl in front of him, which was ridiculous. She had survived the war and remained unstained, and she certainly would not accept his protection. Unable to continue the conversation, he waved away her questions. "We can talk about that matter later. I shall send in your proposal and my comments to the Headmaster as soon as possible." He allowed himself the one small weakness of rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his sudden headache. The look of blatant concern on the girl's face however, went unnoticed by him.

"Are you alright sir?" This produced the same affect as her look would have and he immediately straightened. But even as he opened his mouth to automatically berate her for such a presumption of familiarity, he found he couldn't yell while concern radiated towards him from warm brown eyes. Instead of answering, he just nodded, tired of playing the cruel taskmaster.

"As I said Miss Granger, I will notify the Headmaster of your plans. When you return to your rooms, draw up a schedule for your free time and give that to me during your next Potions class. I will then see where I can fit in time to advise your project." The girl's eyes were still watching him with their strange warmth. "Now if that is all, Miss Granger, I have papers to grade." He turned his back on her and fostered the appearance of shuffling through his papers, only to stop when he heard her leave. Moving around his desk, he sat down, even his sudden headache not diminishing his grace. Placing his elbows on his desk, he rubbed his temples while closing his eyes against the pain, unaware of the girl that stood worriedly outside his classroom, once again staring at its thick wooden door.

**AN:** I'm sorry for disappointing those of you who were so excited to see them in the same room, alone together. But I am desperately trying to keep Snape at least in some semblance of character, although I think I am making him to, dare I say it, emotional. For those of you who were hoping for a more 'romantic' scene, there are subtle beginnings of romantic feelings on his part. He is a Slytherin as well as her teacher, so I am trying to be realistic (although who am I kidding, I love the romance scenes in the potions classroom as much as anyone). Please read and review (last chance of pairings as well).

**Also, I have decided to keep an update schedule in my profile, so you can link there to find when the next chapter should be available (as well as a _short_ summary of the chapter, maybe when I have time I'll post a teaser for each upcoming chapter). **


	8. Chapter 8: And they're off

Disclaimer: Just borrowing…

Ginny woke with a jolt, bolting upright in her bed quickly. Today was the day, the day when her Plan would finally be started. With the anticipation singing through her veins, even the sight of the predawn light from her window could not diminish the feeling of alertness buzzing in her slight frame. Slipping from her bed quietly, she made her way to the common bathroom with muted steps, careful not to wake any of her roommates. She wanted a few minutes to herself, a few minutes to bask in the hope that soon Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world would finally notice her. Shrugging from her nightclothes, she stepped into the shower, sighing contentedly when the warm water cascaded down her back. She wondered how Hermione was doing as she proceeded mechanically with her daily preparations. If she was in her shoes, she would be more than slightly nervous to begin a chase for the sneering Potions master. Yet in a strange sense, the two did compliment each other nicely. They both were frighteningly intelligent; Merlin only knew how Hermione came up with the details for the Plan so quickly.

When the redhead left the bathroom to quickly get dressed, she was pleased to see hints of the sun peeking through her curtains. She hadn't woken up as early as she thought then. She wondered if it was too early to go and check on Hermione. Even if she was awake, she probably would be annoyed with Ginny's insistence to check on the materials for the Plan for the seven hundredth time. A smile quirked Ginny's lips as she pulled a shirt over her head. While she had no doubts about Hermione's magical skill, she just couldn't help but check their preparations over and _over_ again. She was so excited that she doubted the brunette could honestly berate her. Realizing that she only would drive her self crazy with waiting, she left her room and headed resolutely towards Hermione's room. Making her way down the hall, she hesitated only slightly before she knocked on the portrait to Hermione's room. However her concerns were banished when she heard the alert voice of her friend beckoning her in.

Hermione entered from the bathroom, combing her wet hair as she eyed her friend amusedly. "I figured you would be up before sunrise, so I decided I best be up too."

Ginny only shrugged sheepishly, as she made her way over to the pile of supplies for the Plan.

The wry voice of her friend interrupted her. "They are exactly how you left them, Gin, they haven't been touched or moved."

The redhead allowed herself the childish action of sticking her tongue out at Hermione, checking the supplies nonetheless. When she was satisfied that they were in fact just as she had found them the last hundred times she had check them, she curled up on Hermione's couch and studied her friend. Noticing for the first time, the slight circles that bruised her friend's eyes, a look of concern covered her face. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny's mind was busily preparing courses of actions for any number of scenarios. Maybe Hermione was having nightmares again, maybe her war wounds were bothering her, maybe…

"Maybe I was just being a silly girl and kept myself up all night worrying?"

Ginny blushed when she realized she had spoken out loud. "Why were you up all night?"

Hermione sighed, sitting down next to her friend, plaiting her hair with deft fingers. "It's just that… I had a meeting with Professor Snape last night…" She refused to allow herself to call him Severus. "And I acted like such a child. I don't understand why I am determined to act like such a dimwit in front of him."

Ginny grinned, sympathetic to her friend's plight. "Well, we will have to work on that won't we?"

Pursing her lips, Hermione face lit with amusement. "I suppose that's what this whole plan is about isn't it?"

Later that morning, the two girls found themselves sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks. Ginny was anxiously checking the time every few seconds while Hermione was calmly flipping through a text on lycanthropy. Ginny shifted in her seat, tapping her fingers on the table in a staccato rhythm. She didn't know how Hermione could be so calm just sitting there. The anticipation was killing her.

The brunette eyed her friend over the top of her book, eye narrowing onto hands that keep tap, tapping the table. "Gin, love…" Hermione's voice was syrupy sweet. "If you don't stop that I am going to have to hex you into paralysis…" Ginny began to laugh, but noticed the real, if slightly amused, threat in her friend's eyes. Her hands instantly stilled and she caught them in between her knees.

"Aren't you excited? Today's the day…" The older girl watched, a look of catlike amusement in her eyes, as Ginny continued to babble on about her Plan. _At least it stopped that infernal racket… _Hermione froze in her thoughts, a little too uncomfortable with the fact her internal voice was starting to sound like someone she was very familiar with. However, Ginny was unaware of Hermione's inner musing and continued to blather on, unable to keep her excitement from escaping in some form.

Yet as it grew closer to the scheduled time for the meeting, Ginny grew calmer, body stilling and mind focusing on her task. If Hermione had been privy to the meetings before Quidditch meetings, she would have recognized Ginny's characteristic seriousness. The redhead was known for her bubbly excitement before the game that was then focused into a cool level headedness that made her such an excellent Chaser.

Lavender and Parvati were the first to arrive, both giggling to each other as the sat down at the table. Luna arrived a few moments later, a copy of the _The Quibbler_ under her arm. Sitting down at the table with the other girls, her rather large eyes surveyed Hermione and Ginny unblinkingly. The arrival of Luna also had the much desired effect of quieting the still giggling Lavender and Parvati. Hermione turned to Ginny, shrugging her shoulders in a move that implied, _it is your plan. _

Squaring her shoulders, the redhead faced her peers and began to speak. "You all came here today because you were interested in joining the Plan. Before we begin however, I want to make it clear that you are free to share this idea with other girls. Although for Merlin's sake, be careful about who you blather to…" A rather stern look was sent in the direction of Lavender and Parvati, who were known to be quite the gossipers. "I shared the vague details with you the other night, but thanks to our Head Girl, we know have a way to carry out this Plan." Ginny beamed a smile at her friend, who took this as a cue to begin speaking.

Pulling her heavier than usual book bag into her lap, she took at a stack of diaries and passed them around. "These diaries will be the tools that keep track of our progress in the Plan. This book here," tapping the larger ledger still in her bag, "will be the book that collects all our information and ultimately will grade our progress." She paused noticing the questioning looks on everyone's face. "Before you ask any questions, I'd like to go through the process of activating the diaries? That is, if you all are sure you want to be part of the plan?" Three heads nodded in unison. "Okay then. First, you'll have to open the diary to the first page and write your full names." There was a moment of chaos and scurrying as five girls dug out quills and ink, then silence as they wrote. Hermione, finishing first, continued on. "When you're done, close your diary and get your wands out. We are going to say a quick charm to activate the diaries as well as make sure they will only respond to us. Meaning you are the only person who will be able to open or write in your diary." A few moments later the charm was performed and everyone was staring down at their diary, varying levels of excitement showing on each girl's face.

Ginny once again took the lead. "Now, all you have to do is focus your thoughts on the guy you wish for, and the diary is attuned enough to your magical signature that it will reveal your heart's desire…" Ginny finished dramatically, ignoring the roll of Hermione's eyes.

"So it's a bit like divination, isn't it?" Lavender's words had Hermione blanching, her reply thankfully interrupted by Ginny.

"A bit Lavender, although I'm afraid the diary can't tell the future or any thing, it only recognizes your thoughts."

"_Except this actually works…_" Hermione's voice was low enough that only Ginny heard her. As it was, the redhead had to fight to keep the smile from her face.

Lavender seemed content enough with Ginny's answer, eying her diary with a look of wariness. "Here we go then…" A collective breath was taken at the table.

"Yes… here we go…" Hermione closed her eyes and focused. There was no hesitation in her mind, no second guesses. When she opened her eyes and the diary, there on the page, in her own neat handwriting, was the name she expected. _Severus Snape. _Ignoring the other girls' reactions, she once again closed her eyes and focused on the simple act of breathing in and out. Although the name revealed was of no surprise, she almost felt a sense of panic at seeing it written there in stark black and white. It made it so final, made it certain that her feelings weren't some school girl crush.

Her closed eyes made her blind to the rush of excitement on Ginny's face, the calm contentment on Luna's and the pleased acceptance of Lavender's. She also missed the look of shock on Parvati's face. Yet the girl's hesitant question pulled her from her thoughts. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at the other girl.

"What exactly did this diary do… I mean, what if you see a name you didn't quite… expect?" Parvati blushed under the scrutiny of the now interested girls.

"Who did you get?" Lavender was the first to ask. "Who did you expect?" That was Ginny.

The girl blushed deeper, gazed locked resolutely with Hermione.

Hermione herself was fairly interested by the unusual turn of events. Being so sure of what she would find herself, she found it strange that someone could fool themselves like Parvati obviously had. When she began to speak however, her voice was gentle. "The diary was charmed to reveal what you actually think, Parvati. It is not some random… name drawing device. The name that it shows is the name of the person you actually feel for."

"Oh…" Parvati looked down at her tightly closed diary. _Of all the people,_ she thought to herself, unaware of the shared look between Ginny and Hermione. She knew the name she had expected when she opened the diary. Ever since that disaster of a ball she had, well she thought she had, harbored a secret crush for Harry Potter. That's why she was so reluctant at first to join the Plan, because she knew of Ginny's feeling towards the wizard. Then Lavender had pleaded for her to join, saying that they were best friends and also did everything together. What would Lavender say about the name revealed? Granted, it could be worse and she had always thought him cute. But she couldn't really ever remember a time when she had actually sat down and talked to him, and besides, he was a Slytherin! Parvati gulped, sending a weak smile to the other girls when she realized they were all watching her. "So, how did you guys do?"

Luna was the first to answer, a dreamy smile on her face. "It was …"

Hermione interrupted her quickly, now she was suffering from a look of shock. "You don't have to reveal who your dairy showed…" Parvati shot her a look of gratitude.

"Come on, we all know Luna got Neville…" Lavender giggled slightly to herself, only to be quieted by the angry look on Hermione's face.

"Just the same, Lavender… I'm sure not everyone wants their _heart's desire_," here she shot a wry glance in Ginny's direction, "public knowledge."

Ginny quickly added to her friend's statement. "That's right, you are under no obligation to tell anyone who your diary has named." She paused for a moment, studying the still shocked face of Parvati. "I'm sure everyone would like a day to get used to the idea that the Plan has began. I want you all, tonight, to write in your diaries anything and everything you feel. We will meet again tomorrow in the Gryffindor common room and go over the next steps."

Each girl nodded and left in the same order they had come in. Lavender and Parvati walked out together, Lavender whispering into her friend's ear. Luna followed a few minutes later, smiling to herself happily.

Ginny and Hermione were now left alone at the table. "So…" The redhead was the first to speak. "I wonder who was shown to Parvati?"

Hermione shrugged, confident enough in her work with the diaries that it was someone Parvati actually cared for, even if she didn't quite know it yet. Placing her diary carefully into her book bag, she stood out and motioned for Ginny to follow her. "It's like a race… someone has just fired the gun."

Ginny looked at her friend, blatant confusion written on her face. "Must be some muggle thing right?"

"I guess you did put it better, Gin… now the games really are afoot." The two Gryffindors left the Three Broomsticks, laughing together as they made their way back to Hogwarts.

**AN**: I am sorry it took so long to update, new job and finals week for school. I hope you liked this chapter and there is still time for other couples if you have any favorites (although I realize I didn't exactly share who is with who, feel free to make any pairings). And please review, it really encourages me to read what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9: First Meeting

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Severus stared into the cauldron pensively, the headache building steadily behind his eyes making him more irritated with the incorrect color of the potion he was experimenting with. While he was working towards an ultimate goal of iridescent blue, the sludge of a potion he had created was a dull brown. Sending his failure to destruction with a flick of his wrist, he stalked into his office angrily and sat heavily behind his desk. Rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully, he wondered if he had some subconscious perverse pleasure in leaving his headaches untreated. He was a Potions Master _after all_, he probably could manage the effort to create a simple headache potion. Granted, his dismal failure today might suggest otherwise.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and tried to relax, although the gods choose only to mock him. The owl tapping impatiently on his window he ignored on principle. However, the insistent banging on his door was a little harder to push aside, although that didn't mean he wouldn't give it his every effort. Yet because of what others would call Slytherin paranoia, and what he would call simply common sense, a thousand and one different scenarios ran through his head. What if his Slytherins had caused some trouble in the common room? What if Longbottom had managed the inconceivable achievement of blowing some one up _outside _of class? What if… The flaring of the fireplace in front of him interrupted his thoughts quickly. None other than Albus Dumbledore stepped nimbly through his fireplace. The headmaster then proceeded to ignore Severus' best efforts at a death inducing stare and walked from the room to open the class room door. A few minutes later Albus, accompanied by Miss Granger, entered the room. Albus gestured her to take a seat and walked over to retrieve the letter from the still tapping owl, continuing to ignore Severus.

"Well my boy, it seems like you are quite difficult to get in touch." Albus choose a chair thoughtfully, twinkling over at the brooding younger man. "You do seem to be quite popular these days…"

A strangled laugh escaped from Granger's lips as she fought the incredulousness of the situation. Severus shot her a dark look but it didn't erase the soft smirk from her lips. Apparently the girl found some courage in having the Headmaster there for support.

"To what honor do I receive this most agreeable visit, Headmaster?" His voice was velvet acid, the pounding behind his eyes increased to blinding stabs.

"I came down to talk to you, Severus, and had the pleasure to run into Miss Granger on my way down to the dungeons."

Granger had the sense to send an apologetic smile towards her professor. "Our first meeting was supposed to be tonight… sir." She seemed to struggle with the decision to say something, glancing hesitantly at Dumbledore. "Professor, would you like me to go to Madame Pomfrey for a headache remedy?"

The only sign of his surprise was the immediate rise of his eyebrow. He was about to snap at her, until he saw the infernal twinkle glowing brighter than ever in Albus' eyes. _It would give me a chance to talk to Albus in peace,_ he sighed. "If you could Miss Granger, it would be… appreciated."

The strangled thanks brought a becoming pink blush to her cheeks. She nodded quickly and headed from the room.

Hermione made her way out of Professor Snape's office quickly, her robes flapping gently against her legs. It was the Tuesday after the Hogsmeade trip that had allowed the group of girls to meet and talk about the Plan. Since that day, Hermione had been dutifully writing in her diary each night. The diary's proposal was that she quickly arrange her project meetings with Snape and use them as a way to show she wasn't a child. So Monday after Potions, she had given Professor Snape the outline of her free time and they had both agreed on tonight as their first meeting.

She was slightly concerned by his apparent neglect to remember their scheduled meeting, but she was more concerned about the lines of pain around his eyes. Walking quickly towards the Hospital Ward, she allowed her mind to wander. Tonight she had to make sure she didn't act like a child in front of him. She had stayed up late the night before adding more detail to her already comprehensive notes. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was embarrass herself further. Already he probably thought she had the maturity and intelligence of a four year old, tonight was the night she could make up for lost ground. Sighing to herself as she entered the ward, she wondered what the Headmaster had come to talk to Severus about. But then again, that was probably something she would have to stop. Her incessant questioning and need to know 'why' was another habit of hers that annoyed her professor. _So Hermione, _she admonished herself silently_, try not to berate him with a thousand questions._ Her quick call in the empty ward had Madame Pomfrey bustling out of her office, a frown on her face.

"Miss Granger, not breaking any more school rules are we?" Her lips were pursed, her voice stern.

"No ma'am… I came here to get a headache remedy for Professor Snape." _Honestly,_ she thought to herself, _a girl turns herself into a cat once and she's labeled as a troublemaker for the rest of her years._ She fought the amused smile that tried to bloom on her face.

The school nurse's expression immediately softened. "That man…" She murmured under her breath disapprovingly as she walked back to her office. Walking out a few moments later, Hermione recognized the familiar headache remedy in one hand, but the other potion the nurse held was unfamiliar. Pomfrey must have noticed the look of curiosity on Hermione's face, because her expression grew stern once again. "Just make sure he drinks both of them. Some one has to make sure he takes care of himself…" The last statement was said to herself after she handed the two bottles to Hermione and walked back to her office, her shoes clicking on the stone floor.

Hermione watched her walk away before she made her way quickly back to the Potions classroom, the matron's words echoing in her mind. She imagined the nurse, although not a member of the Order, had taken care of Snape more then once when he returned from a Death Eater's meeting in need of medical assistance. Once again she was struck with how dangerous and unjust Snape's life had been and still was. Even with Voldemort gone, Snape was still treated with suspicion. Her footsteps were the only sound as she made her way down to the dungeons, entering the Potions classroom with a courage she had never felt before when entering the room.

"Professor Snape?" She called out, wanting to give him the privacy of he was still talking with the headmaster.

"In here, Miss Granger." His voice sounded resigned.

When she entered his office, she was surprised to find him alone. "Here you are sir." She carefully put the two vials down on his desk and sat down, keeping her mouth shut against the questions she wished she could ask.

Snape watched her speculatively, that damned eyebrow raised in what might be amusement. She could tell he was waiting for a barrage of questions and the last thing she would do was give in. Uncorking the bottles and drinking both quickly, he still watched her silently, with those glittering dark eyes. When she refused to speak, instead only staring back at him with wide brown eyes, he decided to end the silence.

"The first potion, as you should have recognized, was a standard headache remedy. The second potion…" He noticed how her eyes glowed with excitement, that familiar eagerness to learn. "Is a remedy I myself created, although I fail to understand why that woman would think I have none in my stores." Shaking his head, he leaned against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest. "The potion was created to combat the effects of multiple exposures to curses." Her eyes widened in understanding. "Although I suffer no serious damage from my exposure over the years to the Dark Lord's Cruciatus when I begin to become rundown in energy, I find myself experiencing some of the… minor side effects." The girl simply nodded sadly, although thankfully she continued to stay silent.

He nodded, thankful that conversation was out of the way. Albus had warned him to be nice to the girl and help her any way he could. Which was Albus' way of subtly telling him to be nice… or else. Sighing, he pushed himself off the desk and walked towards his private lab. If he was going to spend hours helping this girl, it would be in a comfortable place. "This way Miss Granger, I'm waiting to be stunned by your intelligence." It was somewhat disconcerting to him, that his voice seemed to lose its usual acerbic edge when he spoke to Granger and that the girl was smiling at his uncharacteristically teasing tone.

Hermione followed him, trying not to blush at Snape's slightly teasing tone. Following him quietly, she looked around in curiosity when they walked through Snape's private rooms to reach his labs. Although the room was dark, Hermione had a sense of space and rich decorations. She wished she could study it further, but from what she saw, she could at least defend Snape against the rumor that he lived in a spider webbed coffin. Sighing softly, her eyes widened in surprise when she entered the lab. It was a room that every potions experimenter dreamed of. Every possible tool Hermione could imagine needing was set up carefully around the room.

"Will this settings suit your needs, Miss Granger?" That eyebrow was raised again, but Hermione was beginning to grow attached to that expression of amusement.

"Yes sir, this is…" She let out a breath, searching for the right word.

"Your silence tells me more than any words you could say." With a quick gesture and soft saying, the fireplace flamed to life as well as the sconces throughout the room. "So Miss Granger, let us discuss this plan of yours." He sat down gracefully, all the while watching her with an indecipherable expression.

Hermione had a moment of panic, thinking that maybe he had found out about the Plan. But when common sense returned, she realized he was simply talking about her seventh year project. "Sir, I was hoping we could talk about those ethical concerns you mentioned before?"

**AN: **Sorry if this isn't the most amazingly exciting chapter, but I wanted to get something out because it's been awhile (delay definitely from work). I will try to get out another chapter soon and I promise it will be more exciting (and longer). Thank you all who have reviewed, you guys are amazing and it's wonderful to know you like my work.


End file.
